Memories of Monk
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Adrian is shot in the chest everyone reflects back on memories of him while he's in surgary.
1. Trudy's memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk or any of her sister characters

* * *

Trudy paced the room nervously. Her husband was in the hospital. A bullet was lodged deep into his chest and now he was having surgery to get it out.

"I know how you're feeling," Leland told her

She was so distracted though she didn't even hear him.

_((Flashback))_

_Trudy was supposed to fly out and meet a friend of hers she hadn't seen since she was 19 years old. This proved to be impossible however due to certain circumstances. Adrian could tell she was disappointed. Figuring that out wasn't a matter of detective work. It was a matter of common sense._

_She tried to pretend she wasn't disappointed but he wasn't even pretending to believe that. _

"_It's okay to be disappointed," he told her_

"_I know," she said, "but I'm… I mean okay I'm a little disappointed sure but I know that I'll see her again"_

"_Of course you will," he told her as a slow smile spread across his face_

_She didn't say a word but she knew Adrian was up to something._

_Later that day Adrian had gone out. Leland stopped by to see how she was holding up._

"_I think," she told him, "Adrian has something up his sleeve besides his arm. He's been acting mysterious all day. Has he told you anything?"_

_"No but how is he acting mysterious," Leland asked_

"_Well I said about my friend that I know I'll see her again and a slow smile spreads across his face like he has an idea. He starts acting all mysterious. Later I heard him on the phone but when I came into the room he said goodbye and hung up"_

"_As if the call were over," Leland asked teasingly_

_"You don't think he's up to something he shouldn't be," Trudy asked concerned._

_Leland lifted an eyebrow. _

"_Point noted and taken," she said laughing_

_He wasn't back for hours and when he came back he was smiling_

"_Trudy," he told her, "I have a surprise for you"_

_Trudy's friend Ellen was there. She squealed excitedly. Since Trudy was unable to visit her friend Adrian had used his bonus to fly Ellen out. That was Adrian. He was always doing things like that._

_((End Flashback))_

He was always doing things like that and now she could lose him. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen especially now. Yesterday she had found out that she was pregnant. It killed that he might never know his child. It was a damn shame that grief and worry can't be arrested because they are killers.


	2. Leland's Memory

Leland came and sat by Trudy's side.

"I'm scared too," he said

"I always told him to be himself," she muttered, "I am so proud of who he is. Now he can't be himself"

Leland shook his head.

"What you do is only part of who you are," he said, "There is only one Monk"

_((Flashback))_

_ Monk quickly turned something off. Leland happened to have seen him._

"_Monk," he said patiently, "what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," Monk replied, "It's just…something that's… nothing"_

"_Something that's nothing," Leland muttered._

"_It was something that I thought was something but it turned out to be nothing. That's all"_

"_Yeah okay I'll pretend to believe that"_

"_Look," Monk said, "there's a reason for everything"_

"_Yep," Leland said, "I know… wait isn't that her tracking device"_

"_Well yeah. I must have forgotten to turn it on"_

"_Yeah more likely it went off and you turned it off"_

"_Now honestly why would I do something like that"_

"_Gee I wonder why," Leland said sarcastically._

"_I just forgot to turn it on is all," Monk said_

"_Monk?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You turned it off didn't you?"._

"_A little," Monk admitted, "Look I bet something just interfered with the waves"_

"_Did it go off?"_

"_A little," Monk admitted again, "But Leland you know her. You know that they are wrong in what they say"_

"_Of course I do but may I __**point **__out that you should be honest with your friends"_

"_Come on"_

"_I'm serious. You really should be honest"_

"_You're gonna let it go aren't you?"_

"_Yeah Monk I am"_

"_Thank you. You're at true friend. You always come through for me"_

_((End Flashback))_

That wasn't quite true. Monk always came through for him but he really didn't always come through for Monk. There were times that he would shout at him or use the pointer. He never meant to get impatient with Monk. He wished he hadn't. He wished he could take it all back. If there was one thing Monk had taught him it was to be real. And right now he was real worried about his friend


	3. Randy's Memory

Monk was a good friend to Randy even though he didn't know him as well as they knew the others. He was still sort of the new kid on the block. But Monk befriended him the first day. He talked him through an embarrassing incident too.

_((Flashback))_

_It was Randy's first arrest and he read his card upside-down. _

_"You right something I mean... look let me start over"_

_Everyone was laughing at Randy._

_"ENOUGH," Monk yelled, "It's not like none of you ever made mistakes before yourself so cut him some slack!"_

_((End Flashback))_

Monk always came through for him. Sometimes he had done things that annoyed Monk but Monk would never lose his temper with Randy... except for once. Randy really stepped over the line that time and he had to admit he deserved it. He had arrested Trudy on a suspicion because of the fact that she was wearing the same color lipstick as the woman who killed a man. She was wearing red lipstick. That was the only time Monk ever got pissed at him. He wished Monk was awake so he could tell him how much he means to him.


End file.
